


Make Me Bad

by renesonson



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renesonson/pseuds/renesonson
Summary: Seungwan is in love with the town rebellious alpha: Bae Joohyun and nothing will change her mind about the love she has for her
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 65





	1. Prologue [M]

Seungwan knows she shouldn’t be doing this

She knows it’s dangerous and she knows she shouldn’t be playing with fire but…this makes her happy. This is the only thing that has given her life in a while, the only thing that makes her go forward and wake up with a smile. Joohyun is the only one that can make her feel like this and she loves her so much, so much to just let her go like that because some people think they know what’s better for her

“Hey, are you okay?”

Seungwan sharply gasps. This might not be the _right_ time to be thinking about her past, present or future. Specially when Joohyun is buried deep inside her

“Yeah” Seungwan whispers, not strong enough to say anything else. She tightly grips Joohyun shirt with one hand while the other bundles the sheets under her fingers just beside Joohyun’s head

“Don’t lie to me” Joohyun’s voice is sharp but not aggressive. She’s worried, concerned about her lover state “Doesn’t it hurt? It’s your first time, Seungwan”

The blonde omega shakes her head from side to side as she keeps lowering her hips on top of the alpha and finally bottoms out. It feels full like she’s meant to be like this. There’s a faint stinging sensation but nothing that makes her too uncomfortable. The feeling is almost addictive and she wants to keep going but Joohyun hands on her waist hold her back

“I’m fine” Seungwan says, reassuring herself. She takes a deep breath and watches through half-lidded eyes how Joohyun is blushing. Not too hard, there’s barely a faint red tone on her cheeks but it makes the omega feel pride. If someone like Seungwan: so naïve, the textbook example of a good girl makes Joohyun: the cool alpha who’s a rebel and lives her life however she wants to, crumble like this…then there’s something she can be proud of

“Take it slow, okay?” Joohyun sighs, she brings the burning cigarette in her right hand to her lips and takes a long drag out of it, letting the smoke come out softly from her nose and mouth and enveloping Seungwan in the rough scent of mint and tobacco “Don’t hurt yourself”

Seungwan nods and looks at the alpha with loving eyes. Her hands hold Joohyun’s face between hers and softly caress her cheeks. Joohyun blinks slowly at the loving display of affection as Seungwan tilts her head to one side and smiles

“I love you” The omega says “I love you so much”

Joohyun doesn’t say a word. She forgets about her cigarette for a while

“Come here” The alpha puts a hand behind Seungwan head and pulls her for a kiss. It’s surprisingly soft for Seungwan, she’s used to deepest kisses those that take her breath away and leave her needy for more. However, she enjoys this one. Joohyun lips against hers slowly moving and guiding her, being extra patient and loving.

Seungwan breaks the kiss first. She leans forward and hides her face in the crook of the alpha’s neck breathing in her natural scent. Joohyun brings one hand to her back and draws slow patterns in it. It takes a few more seconds for Seungwan to start moving, her hips slowly going up until just the tip of Joohyun length is inside to then go down again in a rhythm that’s _just right_ for her.

She quickly gets used to the weird intromission and slowly starts picking up her pace. Her thighs burn from exertion and she has to put both hands on Joohyun’s clothed chest to not lose her sanity. Seungwan wonders why she never did this before and then the question in her head quickly has an answer:

She never met someone like Joohyun

Joohyun brings one hand to her head. Her fingers play with her hair and hide one rebel lock behind her ear. There’s no way to read the alpha expression, she’s so neutral and constantly bites her lips to not say a word. Her deep brown eyes are darkened by lust and Seungwan smiles at that even when said gesture is broken by a loud moan that suddenly leaves her lips when Joohyun’s length reaches a _certain_ spot inside her

“Shit” The alpha says with a shaky voice

“What?” Seungwan stops, worried. Maybe she only cares about her own pleasure and not about her alpha…isn’t that the reason why she did this in the first place? She wants to please Joohyun in every way. Joohyun never forced to it, never pushed her for sex but Seungwan feels they _need_ this. Seungwan needs this

“Nothing” Joohyun takes another drag from her cigarette and the omega can’t miss the way the cancer stick trembles in between her fingers “You feel really good. You’re…doing a great job, dreamy eyes”

Seungwan melts into Joohyun unique way of showing love and she basks, over and over, into the bubbly feeling she gets every time she calls her by that nickname. Maybe it’s because she loves it, maybe it’s because it brings her to that day she confessed, maybe it’s just because its about Joohyun. She can’t really tell

Joohyun slides a hand under Seungwan’s shirt and plays with a hardened nipple before lowering it to her ass, giving her a soft slap. The omega whines but she’s too aroused to care about pain (in fact, she might love it a bit)

“Can I go faster?” The alpha asks

“Yeah” Seungwan nods, surely “Fuck me harder”

Joohyun smirks. A gesture that’s so hers and that, in the middle of their lovemaking, makes her look hotter than she already is. She holds the cigarette tight in between her lips as she wraps her arms around Seungwan body, using it as leverage when she starts thrusting up into her omega tight heat. Over and over in a much rougher pace than the one she used before

Seungwan closes her eyes. She’s overwhelmed by those many feelings. Even when Joohyun scent is comforting right now it just make her want more, more, more, more. She can’t get enough of Joohyun taking away her virginity, making her _hers_ , claiming her as the only omega in her life. Joohyun’s jeans rub against her backside and take away the feeling of skin against skin, there’s only the bell-like sound of Joohyun’s belt moving from side to side

Then, the omega feels it

It starts in her belly and goes all over her body from head to toe. Like something inside her is going to burst any time. She shakes and whimpers near her lover ear

“I-I can’t take it” The overwhelmed omega tries everything she can to get a grip of herself. She feels like she’s going to faint “Oh god, Hyunnie…Hyunnie”

“Let me take you there. I know you can take it” Joohyun groans beside her and places a kiss on her cheek. Her hips piston in and out of Seungwan’s velvety walls and the raw feeling is making her crazy. She’s almost embarrassed by that. She’s meant to be the alpha, the one with experience but it turns out she might be just as innocent as Seungwan is

Seungwan loudly moans, throwing her head back as she lets her go and orgasms around Joohyun length. Her body shakes with her release and her juices overflow, making a mess out of the alpha clothes

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. You’re so tight” Joohyun bites her lips “I’m gonna cum”

With a deep groan, Joohyun follows Seungwan and cums deep inside of her, spurts of white filling her lover time after time. Seungwan whimpers when she feels the hot liquid dripping down her insides, it makes her shake again in a shorter and less intense orgasm

They both breathe heavily. The air conditioner in Joohyun small room is not enough to cool down their hot bodies. Joohyun looks for Seungwan lips and kisses her again, as deep as the ones they shared all the time. Seungwan melts into the kiss. Their scents are mixed in the air: roses meeting vanilla. Joohyun pulls out of the omega and sighs at the sight of her seed dripping down Seungwan milky thighs

“You did amazing” The alpha caresses Seungwan face with the back of her hand and the omega looks at her with sleepy eyes. She’s tired. This is not something she’s used to so it feels like working out for hours “Are you okay? Want to take a bath?”

Seungwan shakes her head and cuddles closer to her alpha, burying her face in her chest

“I’ll bathe before I go tomorrow morning”

The cruel side of reality just came back. They’re not mated. They’re not living together. Their relationship is dangerous just because Seungwan’s parents hate Joohyun with a passion. They don’t want their little baby girl to mingle with such a delinquent like Joohyun who is well known around town for her bad grades in college and her violent attitude towards other alphas

If they only knew the same Joohyun that Seungwan loves…

Joohyun makes sure to light off her cigarette in the ashtray besides her bed and wraps an arm around Seungwan body, patting her back like she’s lulling a baby

“All right. Go to sleep then”

“I love you” Seungwan whispers with a faint voice. She’s quickly falling asleep “I love you so much, Hyunnie”

The alpha hums and kisses Seungwan forehead

“Sweet dreams”

She wonders how long they last


	2. A Lighter and A Song

The summer breeze carries away the minted scent of her tobacco and Joohyun looks into the distance as she lays back on a chair

“Hey! Gimme some of that” says a childish voice, a little bit younger than hers and reaches with an open palm for the cigarette in Joohyun hand. The alpha slaps the hand away with a frown

“Are you crazy, Yerim?” She scolds the young girl by her side “Do you want your mother to kill me?”

“ _Our_ mother, unnie” Yerim sighs and crosses her arms across her chest. She grabs one of the nearby chairs and sits besides Joohyun with her legs dangling from it “I’m an adult now, by the way. What will she do? Ground me?”

“You’re fucking 21”

“That’s the legal drinking age!”

“You’re _barely_ 21, Yeri”

Like a teenager, Yeri leans back and groans. Joohyun laughs and takes a drag out of her cigarette before reaching it towards the younger girl. Yeri smiles and quickly grabs it with her fingers, placing it near her lips

“Just ONE drag, okay?” The older alpha warns “And make sure to chew some gum after it or the scent will be all over you and I’ll definitely get my ass kicked by your milf mother”

Joohyun pretends she doesn’t care when Yeri expertly grabs the cigarette and smokes from it like it’s an everyday thing for her. It’s not difficult to guess she has experience with this. With the absent parents they had, they have experience in things a child or teenager must _never_ touch from alcohol to tobacco and maybe even their alpha side

“So…how’s your girlfriend?” Yeri starts after a brief silence “Rumors are going wild around everywhere, unnie”

Joohyun shrugs. She takes the cigarette away from Yeri’s lips and flicks the ash on the ground

“I don’t give a fuck”

“You should” Yeri insists “You know…Seungwan got accepted by seven schools from the Ivy League, unnie and somehow, by the art and grace of god, she chose to stay in the university of Seoul. She’s a bright sophomore and people say she’s wasting her talent”

The older alpha remains quiet

“And just after she chooses to stay…you come into her life”

Joohyun turns her head around and looks at her younger sister with deep, fiery eyes

“What are you trying to say? Seungwan chose to stay by her own choice. Not for me”

“Come on, unnie. You can lie to others but not to me”

“Fuck off, Yerim. Seungwan is free to do whatever she pleases, she’s not mine!” Joohyun raises her voice. Her scent is strong now and leaves no corner untouched. Yeri has to cover her nose with the back of her hand “This is the exact same reason why I left your shitty fucking family!”

Yeri seems hurt by Joohyun words. The way her face loses happiness and her eyes turn teary. The younger alpha hands drop to her sides and she looks down. Joohyun is still too angry to give a damn about the effects of her words

“You know our mothers never stopped loving you, unnie” The younger whispers “You…walked away from us”

“They’re not even my mothers, Yeri. Stop that” Joohyun is fired. Even when her voice is finally calm “They picked me up like a stray dog from our even shittier foster system and now I’m here! Don’t even try to make me feel like I belong to the Kim family because you know that’s just a lie”

The young alpha lets her shoulders drop and nods. Joohyun is stubborn as a mule so it’s difficult to make her understand. Besides…who in the world can argue with an angry alpha? It’s almost stupid so Yeri gives up, stands up from her chair and places a hand on her older sister shoulder

“Mom wants to talk to you. That’s why I called you this morning…I wanted to say that but I couldn’t find the right words. She says she’s worried about you”

Joohyun scoffs, the cigarette burns quickly in her fingers as she takes a too-long drag that just fills her lungs with so much smoke it almost hurts. She gets frustrated. The smoke has no effect on her so she just throws the stick to the ground and crushes it under her shoe

“Where?” Joohyun whispers “Where is she meeting me?”

“Your apartment, tonight. She’s coming all alone so don’t worry about buying anything or cooking and all that shit…she just wants to see you”

More silence. This time is intense, awkward, heavy with unspoken words

“Good” The older alpha growls and makes her way towards the door of Yeri small room in her college dorm. The place where they been talking for hours now “Tell miss CEO that I’ll be there”

With sarcasm dripping from her voice, Joohyun slams the door of Yeri’s room and walks away. She practically runs her steps down the stairs until she reaches the parked Ford Impala on the outside of the dorms. Other students look at her as she gets into the car and the engine roars like an angry lion, echoing all over the small avenue and getting lost down the street

At a red light, when her thoughts are heavy with emotions and words she needs to tell, her phone blares a soft ringtone and she jumps in her seat. The screen lights up and shows a single name

_”S.S.”_

She takes a deep breath and lets it all out. She needs to get her stuff together when talking with Seungwan otherwise, she’ll make the girl worried and that’s not exactly what she wants…

Seungwan doesn’t deserve to carry the weight of Joohyun’s problems and traumas that shaped her the way she is right now. She’s innocent in all this. Perhaps the only good thing left in her life

“Hey there” she picks up the call, holding the phone with one hand while the other holds the steering wheel “What’s up?”

 _”Hi, Hyunnie!”_ Seungwan is so bright behind the line. It makes Joohyun smile even when she can’t see her. She knows how she’ll look with her loving gaze and her bright demeanor and it’s enough to fix her already bad day _”Are you around campus? I was wondering if you want to have lunch with me and Sooyoung? We’re both free”_

That ‘Sooyoung’ name gives her a headache: Seungwan tall, scary, noisy, bright, sexy alpha younger sister. She might be a pain in the ass but she’s also their biggest ally

“Where are you now? Maybe I can pick you up and your chicken sister and we can grab something decent to eat”

_”Hey! I heard that!”_

Sooyoung butts in. Seungwan laughs and Joohyun smiles wide

_”Sounds good! We’re right outside the front entrance”_

“Good, I’ll meet you there”

_“Bye, bye! Drive safely!”_

Seungwan hangs up the phone before Joohyun can say something else but the alpha is left with a big, wide smile just by remembering the sound of her voice

* * *

Joohyun parks her car in the front entrance where there’s a bunch of students waiting for the bus or their parents. The heavy purring of the Impala motor makes everyone look at it with a combination of envy and admiration. She can hear the conversations and camera shutters from the outside, even above her favorite song from BoA and the alpha parades her pride all over the place as she rolls down the window

“Seungwan! Let’s go”

The always sweet omega blinks one time then two and finally gasps. Sooyoung throws her head back laughing

“Unnie, that’s so cool!” Sooyoung says and makes way to the passenger seat but as soon as she opens the door, Joohyun pushes her out with one hand

“Hey, hey! Get the hell out, that’s my girlfriend spot”

“But I’m your adorable sister-in-law”

“Park Sooyoung!”

The young alpha laughs again when Joohyun makes use of her distinctive (and rare) Daegu accent. She gives up and opens the back door of the Impala to get inside and make herself comfortable in the middle. Seungwan doubts for a minute, she looks at the empty seat right next to Joohyun and the alpha only makes a hand gesture

“Come on”

Seungwan could care less about what other people think. After all, you’ll never make people happy

She takes the passenger seat and Joohyun brightly smiles at her. She remembers the last time she saw her, exactly a week ago, the time they spend making love and knowing each other. Tracing their bodies like some kind of map to never get lost. Seungwan was happy that Joohyun ended up being her first time, it made her feel…loved. Her sappy side strongly believed in soulmates and she was holding to that idea every time she looked at the loving deep brown eyes of her girlfriend

“Hey” Joohyun greets

“Hi” Seungwan greets back. She wants to kiss her…but then she remembers Sooyoung is sitting in the back seat (even when she’s cheerfully chatting with some friends over the phone) and all of her thoughts go away. The omega leans in and kisses Joohyun on the cheek before entwining her hand with hers

“I missed you” Joohyun says and she forgets that she’s parked in the middle of a bus stop and she should move fast. Seungwan takes advantage of this soft spot in Joohyun rough exterior to smile at her, reassuring that she can be this ‘weak’ with her “I…I need to talk to you about something”

“It’s okay” Seungwan replies “You can tell me everything about it”

Joohyun only nods and revs up the engine to then speed off into the distance. The car is silent with the only exception of BoA’s _”NO. 1”_ playing in the background. Sooyoung is humming along until she suddenly stops and squeals. Seungwan frowns and turns around

“What is wrong with you?”

“It’s Chaeyoung! Remember her? Park Chaeyoung, from the art faculty?”

“Oh yeah! I met her before” Seungwan snaps her fingers “But…what about her?”

“She wants me to meet her and some friends at the movies…the movie sucks but if that means I’m having a chance with her, I’m all for it!”

“So…” Joohyun interrumps “You want me to drop you at the cinema?”

Sooyoung gasps and leans forward until her face is between the driver and passenger seat. Seungwan flicks her forehead with one finger and Joohyun giggles

“Would you do that for me, my lovely sister-in-law?”

“Yeah, yeah. As long as you shut up then I’ll be fine”

The younger alpha leans back on the seat and throws her hands in the air, screaming how happy she is that she’s finally getting a chance with the _”sexiest beta she has ever met”_ and how sweet she is, how lovely she sounds every time she sings and how Sooyoung could move skies, seas and land just for her. Both Joohyun and Seungwan are holding back her laugh even as they drop her at the movies and speed off in the direction of Joohyun’s apartment block

Like most times they’re together, they fall in complete silence. However, they hold hands the whole time with the occasional _’Hyun, can I change the song? I don’t like it’_ by Seungwan. This silence is comfortable for them, they don’t need to say a thousand words to understand each other. It’s almost like they can read each other minds.

And Seungwan knows there’s something deep troubling her alpha but she waits until Joohyun is able to talk

Joohyun waits for her while they go down from the car. The alpha holds her girlfriend hand tightly as they go up the set of stairs towards Joohyun’s apartment. It’s totally quiet, only the sounds of their steps echoing

But when Joohyun is about to reach her apartment, she finds certain _woman_ standing besides the front door playing with a zippo lighter like it’s some kind of magic trick

“You’re finally here”

Joohyun freezes and pushes Seungwan behind her, shielding her from the woman’s view. Seungwan leans to the side wanting to see this mysterious person. The woman is wearing expensive clothes that perfectly fit around her slim form, her hair is black and short, deep brown eyes shielded by a fringe and impatient hands playing with the lighter

“Now’s not the time” Joohyun says. Her voice is, strangely, calm

But…why does Seungwan can smell her girlfriend stressed scent floating around?

“Yeri told me you’ll be here. Alone”

Seungwan cowers behind Joohyun. That woman scent is so powerful, evidencing that she’s an alpha…her aura crushes Joohyun own scent at the drop of a hat and it makes the omega scared of what can she do

“It's too early, Taeyeon-ssi” Joohyun growls “Please, now is not the time”

“So you’re all talk and no action, huh? And drop that _’Taeyeon’_ bullshit. I’m your mother”

Seungwan tightens her grip on Joohyun’s hand

“Mother…?”

“She’s lying” The younger alpha bites back “She’s nothing of mine”

“You’ve been lying to Son Seungwan all this time? You never told her that Kim Taeyeon is your mother?”

The omega tries to find the right words for the things she’s hearing. She trusts Joohyun blindly: if her girlfriend tells her that the moon is made of cheese then she believes the moon is made of cheese. But…how can she trust her on this? Kim Taeyeon is one of the biggest (if not THE biggest) music producers in the whole country and she’s the CEO of her own entertainment company that debuted so many idol groups in the last few years, all of them as successful as one can imagine

And now this woman comes to one of the most dangerous sides of the city, to a poor-looking apartment building where…her daughter lives? Is almost ridiculous

Seungwan is confused. So, so confused

“You’re not” Joohyun is losing control. It’s obvious by the way her eyes gleam red. Seungwan is scared and she puts a hand on her back

“Hyun. Calm down”

“Just leave” The younger alpha insists “I’ll talk to you any other day just leave. Now!”

“You’re not gonna tell me what to do” Taeyeon growls back and Joohyun takes a step back, Seungwan almost loses her step “I’ve been letting you hide in the dark like a rat for far too long and I’m tired, Joohyun. I’m tired that everything in my life is crumbling because of the choices you made for these past four years and you know I’m not talking about your relationship with Seungwan. Miyoung won’t stop asking for you. She misses you every day, you know you’re her pride”

Joohyun flinches at the mention of said name. Her whole body tenses up

“We never wanted to hurt you” Taeyeon stops for a minute before talking again “I never wanted to hurt you”

“But you did” Joohyun whispers “And it’ll take much more than a few words to fix the stuff you did”

Taeyeon and Joohyun look at each other in the eyes. There’s almost sparks flying between them because both are so stubborn, both are alphas full of pride, both want to win. Seungwan gulps, holding Joohyun back as much as she can. An omega won’t be able to stop two alphas from fighting no matter how much Joohyun loves her

“Come back home. You don’t belong in this place” Taeyeon insists

“This is my house” Joohyun replies

“Stop lying to yourself”

“You’re not one to talk about lying and I’m only asking this one last time…leave me alone”

“Joohyun” The older alpha voice is firm, her voice is turned into an order

“I’ll call Miyoung first thing in the morning. Please, leave. Now”

Taeyeon is not convinced by the words. She remains in her spot for what seems like hours until she finally gives up, sighing. With a nod, she makes her way towards Joohyun and throws the zippo lighter towards her. The younger alpha catches it with one hand

“You left this at home”

The producer walks past the couple, giving a side glance to Seungwan who looks at her in awe. Taeyeon finally goes down the set of stairs and Joohyun shakes her head from side to side while she opens the apartment door with one hand

Seungwan was frustrated and scared at the same time. She lets go of Joohyun hand as the alpha makes way towards the only couch in the apartment

“You told me you had no family” Seungwan whispers, she stands close to the front door

Joohyun sighs and flops on the couch

“I know I have a lot of explaining to do and I will but first of all…I’m really sorry”

With shaky hands, Joohyun pulls out her cigarette box from the front pocket of her pants. Seungwan takes quick steps towards her and quickly snatches the small cardboard box away from her girlfriend hands. Joohyun is left speechless: her mouth half open as she looks at the omega with shocked eyes

“I hate when you smoke, you know that” Seungwan throws away the box and crosses her arms across her chest, like she’s hugging herself “Now explain”

Joohyun shakes her head and closes her eyes before taking a deep breath

“Would you please give me back my cigarettes? I need them”

“No you don’t. Be an alpha for the first time in your life and face this”

Seungwan sounds so different…it’s like she suddenly left her soft demeanor back at home and was replaced by a courageous woman with no fear of her rank

“Why you never told me about this?”

The alpha falls silent one more time before speaking. She feels her pride on the ground

“Because you’re not my therapist, you’re not meant to deal with all my problems and I didn’t want you to feel pressured into helping me”

“I’m your girlfriend” Seungwan insists “I could’ve done something to help you…anything”

“Seungwan, please” Joohyun scoffs “You don’t understand”

“Then make me understand!”

Suddenly, Seungwan newfound rage is turned into genuine concern. Joohyun can see it in her eyes. Her worried look and furrowed brows trying to give an explanation to the avalanche of revelations she suddenly got in one afternoon

“You’re always hiding yourself from me, from everyone!” Seungwan insists “I don’t care how cold you’re with everyone else but why do you have to be like that with me too?! I thought you loved me!”

Joohyun lowers her gaze. Her mouth opens to say something, she looks straight at Seungwan eyes and then shakes her head

Seungwan throws her head back in newfound frustration

“I know you don’t want to say it” Seungwan continues “But at least explain what’s happening and how you ended up as the daughter of one of the most important businesswoman in the country”

The alpha starts playing with the zippo lighter (pretty much like Taeyeon did some minutes ago). She falls into a deep silence but Seungwan makes sure to wait for her, like she always does. Joohyun is a woman of few words and many actions. She always shows her emotions through contact and different expressions but you need to give her _time_. That’s the key word

“She’s not my real mother” Joohyun finally starts “Her and her wife adopted me from the foster system”

“What?” Seungwan can’t help herself and she quickly intervenes “I thought alpha kids on the foster system can’t be adopted”

“They can’t but Taeyeon bribed some people into doing it so I ended up as her daughter” The alpha shrugs “Legally, my name is Kim Joohyun…I always thought they were my real parents by the way everyone acted around me. People said I was a perfect mix between them and they took care of me like I was her real daughter even when Yerim was born”

“So…what happened?”

“They fucking lied to me” Joohyun says between gritted teeth “Four years ago they told me the truth: how I was adopted, how they bribed people so they could take me home like some sort of trophy. I felt used, you know? It’s like they know they have money so they’ll use it to get away with whatever they want…so I left them”

They fall into a long silence, deep and awkward

“That’s why they’re searching for you. You left them just like that? Oh my god, Joohyun. You must’ve broke their heart” Seungwan says. She sighs and lowers her head “Who is Miyoung?”

Joohyun flinches again at the mention of said name.

“Hwang Miyoung, Taeyeon’s wife. She is… _was_ pretty close to me”

Seungwan takes a few steps towards Joohyun until she’s right in front of her and finally lets go of her angry side. She wraps her arms around Joohyun and kisses the top of her head. Joohyun, by sheer instinct, hugs her back with her own arms around her girlfriend slim waist

“You’re such a proud idiot” Seungwan says “But I know what you feel and I’ll try to help you with this mess. Don’t shut me out, babe…let me help you, okay?”

Joohyun feels tears stinging at her eyes but she pushes them back. Her alpha side is still too strong to be fragile right in front of the love of her life

“Can I have my cigs back now? Pretty please?”

“Of course not!” The omega giggles, like she just told the best joke in the world “My new year’s resolution is making you leave that crap”

“You’re such a mom” Joohyun giggles back, she rests her head on Seungwan’s belly and looks up at her with bright, happy eyes “Scolding me, taking away the things I love. What’s next? You’re gonna ground me?”

“No more sex”

“Joke’s on you, dreamy eyes” The alpha loudly laughs. A long, noisy cackle that Seungwan learned to love with the passage of time. Right now, she pretends to be angry but deep inside she’s dying to smile along her partner in crime “We only had sex like…once. Not counting the making out in the bac.k seat and the school bathroom and that one time where we almost got caught at the drive-in and-“

“Okay, okay. I get it” Seungwan scoffs and flicks Joohyun on the forehead making her smile yet again

The omega leans in and places a long kiss on Joohyun’s forehead before caressing her cheeks with her thumbs

“Let’s make a deal. I’ll sing you a song and every time you want to smoke you’ll have to remember it. That way you won’t do it again”

“What?” Joohyun pouts “Seungwan-ah…”

“Are you ready?”

“Come on!”

“Shut up and listen!”

Joohyun cutely stomps her feet on the ground and keeps pouting as she leans her head on Seungwan’s chest, close to her heart. She closes her eyes and does her best to stop herself from making a snarky remark when Seungwan starts to sing

_”Baby girl, you’re my Irene,  
you’re my baby  
You’re my flower, you’re my everything  
My Irene, you’re my baby”_

The alpha looks up as Seungwan keeps singing. She gets lost in the way her voice floats around and embraces her like the same warm hug she’s in right now.

It makes her fall in love all over again

Joohyun keeps her eyes closed and snuggles closer to the omega with her vanilla scent comforting her.

Maybe she can easily get rid of cigarettes


	3. Meeting [M]

Seungwan was peacefully watching the small TV in Joohyun's room under a blanket while her alpha girlfriend takes a shower. It feels so…different to wake in Joohyun's bed, it's something that makes her dream about the future and how domestic everything can be.

The omega closes her eyes and smiles. A life with Joohyun seems so, so charming. With her one and only in her happily ever after. It almost sounds like a dream

"Hey" Joohyun says walking in, drying her hair with a towel and breaking Seungwan train of thought. Her eyes scanning the beautiful body from head to toe, the omega bites her lip and tried to hide her blush “Do you have classes today? Should I give you a ride?”

"No, no. I'll be fine. I think I-" Seungwan can't help it as her eyes travel down and she fixes her gaze on the the trace of Joohyun's length through her shorts. Memories of that night she spent with her girlfriend rush back to her and she feels her center drip so she closes her legs to ease the weird sensation. Joohyun lifts an eyebrow and follows Seungwan eye of sight and when she realizes, the alpha gives her a mischievious side smile, like she's on the brink of laughing

"Cat got your tongue?" The older says, holding back her laugh despite the obvious arousal rising within her. She's been dying to feel Seungwan one more time since that day but with school activities and work it's difficult to spend even a little time together.

"O-of course not" The omega is still blushing, doing a weak attempt of trying to hide her blush

"Then tell me what's wrong?"

At the same time Joohyun says those words, she climbs the bed and crawls towards Seungwan giving her a deep, passionate kiss before Seungwan can even answer. Placing her hands on Joohyun's shoulders, the omega tilts her head to one side and enjoys the kisses she's used to. Joohyun is always this passionate, rough even. Every time she kisses Seungwan, she never holds back and the deepness of her kiss is a cold contrast of the softness of her touches. Joohyun slowly creeps her hand under the omega t-shirt, fingers dancing along her soft skin and stopping at the waistband of her pajamas, pulling it down along her underwear

"Is this okay?" Joohyun asks in a whisper, with a husky tone that makes Seungwan shiver. The alpha puts butterfly kisses along her jawline and Seungwan tilts her head to the side, giving her more space

"Is okay" The omega replies. Heart beating wild inside her chest

The alpha hand keeps going up under Seungwan shirt and her hand stops right by her breast, squeezing it while she plays with the rosy nipple. Seungwan gasps and, by impulse, closes her knees trapping Joohyun between them.

"Shh relax, I'm won't do anything you don't like" Joohyun keeps her voice down, tapping the soft tight under her palm so Seungwan can untighten her knees while her mouth places messy kisses all over the tender skin of her neck, leaving behind angry red marks that will be too hard to explain to everyone out there but Seungwan doesn't care. The omega holds tight to the bed sheets, holding back all of her moans

Breaking away from the contact, Joohyun uses the space she has to unbuckle her jeans and throw them away towards the other side of the room, getting them dirty even when she just took them out of her closet this morning before getting a bath. Seungwan, a little bit awkward but too turned on to care, takes off her t-shirt and throws it away, making a small pile of clothes on the floor.

The alpha takes all of her time admiring the beauty of her girlfriend naked body and blood rushes down south in an instant when she notices how wet she is, waiting only for her. This time, however, Joohyun will make Seungwan enjoy this. Not just a quick, desperate fuck like their first time. Something that she'll remember all day long even in her dreams

Joohyun pecks Seungwan lips and she leaves a trail of kisses down her body, hands caressing her sides not leaving a single patch of skin untouched. The older woman grabs her girlfriend right leg and places it over her shoulder as she eats her out. Seungwan arches on the bed, biting her lips and balling the sheets under her fingers when Joohyun slowly flicks her tongue around her clit, sucking softly on it and licking down towards her entrance just to go back to the bundle of nerves at the top that's her real price. She rolls it around inside her mouth and tastes everything it has to offer. The alpha quickly gets addicted to the taste, it makes her lose control on her own neediness

Using her hands, Joohyun opens Seungwan legs for better access and gathers every single drop of her arousal on the tip of her tongue. Savoring it like it's her favorite candy, licking up and down until Seungwan is so wet that she can feel the mess on her cheeks. The younger gasps for air, thrashing around on the bed and making her best to not scream at how good it feels because she thinks its too soon. She wants to make this longer but she just can't. Seungwan mouth opens in a silent scream as she comes on Joohyun's mouth, gushing wetness all over the bed and in her alpha mouth

Joohyun rose scent fills the room, the darkened tone of her eyes is the only evidence of her lust. Seungwan makes brief eye contact with her as the alpha wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and takes off her shirt in one swift movement. She leans in, kissing the omega passionately one more time and Seungwan moans into the kiss when she tastes herself on Joohyun's lips. The younger wraps her arms around Joohyun pulling her close to her body. She can feel the alpha length between her legs, poking at her tight. She pushes back all of her shyness and grabs it with one hand, stroking it up and down

The alpha lets out a shaky gasp and breaks their kiss. With whatever is left from her sanity, she holds Seungwan wrist and pushes it back away from her

"Why?" The omega almost pouts. Anxious eyes look up at Joohyun "I want to do something for you"

"Some other time" Joohyun replies. There's a sweet smile on her face that's too different from the things she's doing now. It's full of love and gentleness and Seungwan melts under her stare "We don't have much time and I want you to enjoy this"

Seungwan reluctantly nods and Joohyun rolls her on her side, wrapping her arms around her waist when the omega's back touches her chest. The alpha grabs her aching dick and rubs it along Seungwan's wet slit making her blush harder than before

"Tell me if it hurts or if you want me to stop, okay?" Joohyun whispers. Seungwan only nods...she's desperate for this, she longs to feel Joohyun inside her

The alpha puts the tip of her length at Seungwan entrance and slowly eases inside. The omega shuts her eyes and moans, no longer able to hold back. Inch by inch, Joohyun makes her way inside through her velvety walls, splitting her open with her thickness. Seungwan feels Joohyun breath so close to her ear, moaning softly and trying hard to stay calm

"You feel so good, babe" The alpha whispers and she thrusts a few time to get Seungwan quickly used to the feeling "I've been dying to have you all for me again"

Seungwan moans again. She can care less about the neighbors or anyone else that's listening. She only wants to be one with Joohyun again and feel the same pleasure she felt during that time. Soon, Joohyun picks up a rough pace and she uses Seungwan leg for leverage pushing her hips in and out until she bottoms out. Her hands can't keep steady, they travel to Seungwan's breast and squeeze them tight before holding one of her legs again

Skin slapping against skin is the only sound in the room. Seungwan knows Joohyun was holding back during their first time, basking in the feeling of making everything a little bit romantic for her, worth the memory. This time, they only care about their animal instincts and an evidence of that is the way Joohyun bites at her shoulders and the back of her neck giving her even more marks than before. Seungwan wants to stop her because she has classes in just an hour...how will she hide all of those lovebites to the curious eyes of her classmates? Joohyun will be the death of her

Oh, what a sweet death

Joohyun feels Seungwan clenching around her, her walls sucking her in and she groans in her ear. Her hand roughly grabs at Seungwan tigh and leaves her hand print there. She can feel her forming knot at the base of her dick so her thrusts turn shallow, short and quick. Her release is pooling down her belly and she's trying hard to not cum right there. Not until Seungwan does...

Fortunately, her girlfriend is not far behind. Seungwan lets out a long, raspy moan and throws her head back. Joohyun holds her tight and keeps thrusting into her through her orgasm making it last as much as she can. Seungwan trembles and gasps, doing her best to take back her breath but Joohyun is still painfully hard and buried deep inside her. The alpha starts moving her hips again, with the same rough pace than before, chasing her own release with fervent need

"I want you so bad, Seungwan" Joohyun moans in her ear, Seungwan almost feels like she can cum again. She lifts a hand and tangles her fingers in Joohyun's messy hair "Fuck...you're such a good girl taking me so well"

And then Joohyun explodes inside Seungwan, warm white painting her insides again and again while the alpha groans and gasps letting herself go and shaking with the force of her release

Some minutes go by after they recover their breath. Seungwan feels like sleeping again in Joohyun comfy arms. She doesn't care about school or her grades, she only wants to stay here with her girlfriend and bask in her warmth all day long

"You still feel like grounding me with sex?" Joohyun laughs, her voice sounds tired. Seungwan laughs along her and shakes her head

"Not anymore...it feels too good to just let it go"

The alpha kisses her shoulder one more time and her arms tighten around the slim waist of her girlfriend

"Have any plans for next week?"

"No...not really. Not even school, why?"

"Wanna go to the beach?"

Seungwan turns her head to one side with one eyebrow lifted

"What do you mean?"

Joohyun seems shy but only shrugs

"Taeyeon...she, uhm...gifted me a house by the beach when I turned eighteen and I thought that...maybe you wanna go with me?"

The omega falls silent. She's too tired to ask questions but she still needs to process this

"I'll talk to them" Joohyun interrupts her thoughts "I promise. I know that's what's worrying you"

Seungwan shakes her head and she looks for Joohyun's hand so they can entwine them

"All right, if you make that promise then we'll go there"

Joohyun smiles like a little child on christmas morning

***

Seulgi looks up. The art faculty lies before her eyes. Everyone is too busy to care about whoever walks in so they just walk by and bump shoulders with strangers without looking at them. Life is fast paced for teachers and students alike and the alpha wonders how many people transit through this entrance every day

With a chuckle, she takes a drag out of her cigarette and dusts off the shoulder of her leather jacket as she waits for the right person to come by. They said they’ll meet her right in this spot but now they’re fifteen minutes late and there’s no sign of them coming anywhere. Seulgi is patient, of course, as a painter and an artist she needs patience as much as a surgeon needs a good and steady hand. However, even the most patient people can get angry when someone is not on time

The alpha starts tapping her foot on the ground. Some students look at her in awe and some others look like they want to talk to her but no one makes a move. Lifting one of her sleeves, Seulgi takes a look at the watch in her wrist and shakes her head from side to side, she takes another drag of her cigarette and without looking, she lets the smoke out right when a girl is walking in front of her

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry” Seulgi quickly says and drops the cigarette to the ground, stomping on it to turn it off. The girls coughs it out and shakes her head

“Is okay, is okay” she repeats “Don’t worry”

“I didn’t do this on purpose, please forgive me” And the alpha walks forward towards the girl but she quickly stops on her tracks. She smells like other alpha even when she’s not marked or bonded

And Seulgi could recognize that certain scent everywhere

But there’s no way this girl is…

“Don’t worry, is okay” The girl says again and smiles at Seulgi. A gentle side for her features “I know you didn’t do it on purpose”

Seulgi nods and then reaches her hand towards her

“I know this is a weird way for meeting each other but…my name is Seulgi. Kang Seulgi”

The girl takes her hand and now Seulgi makes sure to catch a little more of that alpha scent in her body. That’s definitely her scent

“I’m Son Seungwan, nice to meet you”

Son Seungwan. Seulgi makes sure to never forget that name, at least not while she’s around this place.

“So where are you going, Seungwan? Don’t tell me you have classes, I’m just slowing you down, isn’t?”

Seungwan shakes her head, still smiling as gently as before. Seulgi knows that’s a genuine gesture and not something she does out of awkwardness. This omega might have the gentlest aura in the whole building

“Oh no, I’m just going to meet my sister. She studies in the faculty across the street. What about you?”

“I’m waiting for someone” Seulgi smiles back. She has an idea, one that seems a little too bright inside her head. She throws a metaphorical coin in the air and wishes the best “Have you heard the name of Bae Joohyun? Someone told me I should look for her”

The omega tilts her head to one side and pouts before nodding. Seulgi tries to hold back her chesire-cat grin

“Yup, she’s my girlfriend”

Bingo

“Oh really? Awesome! I’m an old friend of hers and I want to meet her…do you know where she is?”

Suddenly, like under a spell, Seungwan loses her gentle demeanor and is transformed by a worried look. Suspicious eyes that judge the leather clad alpha in front of her. Seulgi thinks maybe it has to do with her outfit: leather jacket, black cap, torn up jeans and sneakers. Maybe it has to do with other things but Seulgi wants to believe that’s the real reason

“She’s at home right now uhm…Joohyun barely comes around”

“Don’t worry, don’t worry” Seulgi shakes her head and hands “I understand. Just tell her I was looking for her? Please?”

“Sure” Seungwan loses her protective barrier and nods, bowing as she makes way towards the other side of the street “Gotta go but it was nice meeting you, Seulgi-ssi”

Seulgi finally lets the girl go. She takes another cigarette from the box right in her back pocket and lights it up quickly, watching the people go by yet again.

When she chose to start again in this city, a massive one in fact, she never expect it to be so small that she’ll find Joohyun yet again. It was a fresh start after all, far away from the life full of excesses that she lived not so long ago. People change a lot in a year, let alone in two. The alpha knows this like she knows 2+2 is four…however, she can only wonder how’s Joohyun doing now. Is she still as rebel as she was years ago? Is she still denying what makes her happy in fear of losing it forever?

“Professor Kang?” A male voice says by her side “I’m so sorry about the delay but there was tons of paperwork to be done regarding your teaching spot but don’t worry about that! I got it all done for you”

Seulgi looks at the man with a questioning look. He’s much taller than her, maybe 15 or 20cm but he looks so, so weak. He’s just the usual, cocky and stupid beta that think they’re much better than anyone else. Seulgi thinks that sometimes betas act like alphas, like the world owes them something. Ridiculous people with ill intentions that use their rank as a weapon. As an alpha, Seulgi is not scared of any of them so she faces the man and makes sure to let the smoke from her cigarette hit him right in the face

“You made me wait more than half an hour and the least I could ask is a good classroom and a comfy chair to sit in”

The man shatters under her gaze, he lowers her gaze and bows deeply

“I’m really, really sorry! I promise it won’t-“

But Seulgi doesn’t let him finish

“Let’s go. I need to know when I can start with my classes”

The man only nods and guides her around the building

Throwing her smoke on the ground, Seulgi still wonders if Joohyun is the same girl she met two years ago. If they can meet yet again


End file.
